Seven Sins
The Seven Sins (七罪, Nanatsumi) is the primary powers of Shiin Nōsotchū's personal army, Legion. They serve as the central division, power wise, and are the comanders of the Aspects of Death within Legion. Orginazation The Seven Sins orginazational structure is based upon level of power. While each Sin has a level of power that is roughly comparable to one another, the true and greatest difference in power is what power they are granted based upon their embodiment of Sin, ex; Sloth can cause other to become slothful. The members also has the ability to grow more powerful when fighting someone who has at some point in their lives displayed or have commited the particualr sin when in combat, such as if someone has displayed or has commited a lustful or perverted act in life would empower the Sin who embodies Lust. Each one of the Sins are former humans who at some point in their lives were transformed into artificial demons by Shiin Nōsotchū, and became the embodiment of their most commited sin in life. Powers and Abilities Whiel the Seven Sins are each different in the types of magic that they use in combat, they do share a few similary types of magical abilities and traits. They Include: Demonic Magical Power: Each Sin, being artificial demons have a high amount of magical power at their disposals. Their magical power, to those that have felt it, have discribed it as being extremely foul, horrid, and evil. Regeneration Magic (再生魔法, Saisei Mahō) as the name of this magic suggests, it allows the user to heal themselves of wound on their bodies. This magic, while extremely useful, it is also very costly. The heal small cuts and scrapes uses very little magical power, but more grevious wounds including, but not limites to being maimed, and losing appendages, asl well as internal organs, expecially if healing multiple times over can quickly use up ones magical power. All members of the Seven Sins has shwon tho be able to use this type of magic. Sin-based Magic: Each member of the Seven Sins, having been turned into their embodiment of their most commited sin in life can use a type of magic that is specific to them that relates to their embodied sin, as well as gaining power from creatures, namely humans, who have commited their particular sin. Demon Transformation: Each mamber of the Seven Sins has a true demon transformation that corrispondes to their embodied sin. When assuming their demons form, the Sin gains a tremendous bost in magical power, speedk, strength, endurence, and durability. Each Sin has a different demon form that varies from one another. Pain Tolerance: Each of the Sins, having been transformed into a demonic being suffer from little to no physical pain, or they have an extemely high tolerance to pain. Members Uniforms The Seven Sins have no official form of attire, their choice of clothing mainly being their own choises. Each Sin, though has a letter somewhere on their bodies that is the fist letter of Latin name of their sin, they are; superbia (Pride), avaritia (Avarice/Greed), luxuria (Lechery/Lust), invidia (Envy), gula (Glottony), ira (Wrath), acedia (Sloth/Discouragement). Trivia Category:Organization